


Medidas preventivas

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Yukimura podía ver que Kirihara Akaya tenía talento.
Kudos: 1





	Medidas preventivas

—Los venceré en sólo unos minutos.

Kirihara Akaya se había hecho famoso en el club de tenis durante su primer día gracias a esas palabras, en parte por su arrogancia pero principalmente porque había cumplido con lo dicho.

Sus oponentes, la mayoría de tercer año y un par de ellos regulares del equipo, habían caído como moscas uno tras otro según Renji y hasta el momento ninguno de los partidos había alcanzado a durar una hora.

Otro detalle que debía ser tomado en cuenta, había dicho Renji, es que la mayoría de juegos habían sido consecutivos y que el agotamiento de los oponentes de Kirihara Akaya era mayor que el del altivo niño de primero que había estado jugando por más tiempo que ellos, no por falta de resistencia de sus mayores sino seguramente por la gran diferencia de la capacidad de concentración entre ellos.

Y ahora, viendo a Akaya seguir jugando _bien_ a pesar de la rabia que le había causado su primera derrota desde que había llegado a Rikkai, Yukimura entendía que eso era cierto y que el chico tenía talento, aun cuando perdería una vez más en cuestión de minutos contra Sanada.

Cuando eso se hizo realidad Yukimura no intentó ocultar una sonrisa, complacido por haber acertado y por el partido mismo, en el cual Sanada había tenido que esforzarse para barrer el suelo con Akaya y Akaya había luchado hasta el final, visiblemente frustrado pero sin cometer errores en sus servicios o incluso en algunas forzosas devoluciones en las que había terminado cayéndose en el proceso.

Sin importar cómo lo viese, aquel chico era prometedor y ni siquiera tenía que compararlo con cualquiera de los otros de primer año para darse cuenta.

—Buen partido, Genichirou —dijo Renji en cuanto Sanada se acercó a ellos, con su ceño todavía fruncido en concentración aun cuando el partido ya había terminado.

Eso y su falta de respuesta era la prueba de que Sanada mismo estaba consciente de que su victoria absoluta no significaba que aquel chico fuese tan débil como muchos otros que habían caído frente a él lo eran.

—Estás sudando —señaló Yukimura a pesar de eso, ofreciéndole su propia botella de agua y manteniéndose tranquilo a pesar de que la expresión de Sanada se oscureció luego de ese comentario.

Pero nunca estaba mal recordar claramente que las amenazas podían estar en cualquier parte, incluso entre jugadores menores y con menos experiencia, tal como siempre era bueno mostrarles a esos retadores con potencial que tenían mucho que aprender antes de poder acercarse realmente a la cima.

Con eso en mente, Yukimura tomó su raqueta al tiempo que se levantó con parsimonia, sintiendo ya la mirada del chico que no había salido de la cancha y notando cómo Sanada daba un paso hacia él.

—No tienes qué...

—Quiero hacerlo —lo interrumpió Yukimura e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sin sentirse sorprendido por la reacción de Sanada—. No perderé, ¿sabes?

Sanada bufó, destapando al fin la botella de agua y apartando su mirada por un corto momento antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Eso es obvio.

Yukimura estaba seguro de que lo que Sanada quería decir era que él y Renji ya se habían encargado de darle una lección a Akaya y que no había necesidad de que él perdiese su tiempo, pero Yukimura tenía la certeza de que si aquel chico se iba a unir al equipo era preferible mostrarle la realidad completa ahora.

Y quizás, a pesar de todo, Sanada entendía eso porque luego de un momento de silencio asintió con su cabeza, apoyándolo sin palabras, mientras Renji sonrió como si realmente quisiese reír y le deseó suerte.


End file.
